


As the Bells Ring

by pairatime



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Shaun and Zach’s wedding day and Gabe is there</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the Bells Ring

**Author's Note:**

> for shelter_diner’s Valentine’s Day Fest 2010: Zach and Shaun exchange rings and/or vows.

“Bro that looks good.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Shaun said as he smoothed down his tux and looked at himself is the mirror, “I can to this, I will make it,” he said to himself.

“Dude chill! It’s going to be great. You guys have been together for years it’s not like he’s going to say no,” Gabe told his brother, “now how to I look?” he said as he pushed Shaun out of the way to look into the mirror himself.

“Who’s going to be looking at you? It’s my big day.”

“Be that as it may, you know you’re getting some tonight I don’t have that Bro,” Shaun said as he straighten his tie, “normally I’d be a shoe in with the maid of honor but with you two fags all I get is a fellow best man who just isn’t my type.”

“Sorry about that Gabe, if I’d known you needed my help I would have told Aaron he couldn’t be my best man because my bother needed some help getting laid,” Shaun joked with a grin as he pulled Gabe into a shoulder hug.

“Like I need help! I can get all the pussy I want, dude. Speaking of pussy where Aaron is, shouldn’t your best man be here with you?” Gabe asked as he pushed Shaun away.

“Zach’s probably asking the same thing, how’s Zach doing?” Shaun asked as he stopped grinning and because serious for a moment.

“He’s cool, he just wanted a coke. I should go get that and get back to him,” Gabe said as he started for the door before stopping and turning back to Shaun and pulled him into a hug, “Congratulation Bro,”

“Thanks Gabe,” Shaun said as he held onto his brother.

“Dude, how chick flick can we be?! Later dude,” Gabe said as he broke the hug.

***

“Dude what took you so long? I’m freaking out here!” Zach ranted as he passed back and forth in the small room.

“Chill I got you coke, drink it and chill out,” Gabe said as he handed the coke bottle to Zach. ”And why aren’t you dressed, Shaun’s done,” Gabe added as he pointed at Zach’s legs, unclothed legs.

“I haven’t put my pant on yet, tuxes feel weird,“ Zach complained as he pulled at his shirt and the tux jacket over it before he started to take a drink but then stopped just before drinking, “you saw Shaun?”

“Yeah,” Gabe said as he took a seat and leaned back, “I stopped by to see him, just because you can’t see the other groom doesn’t mean I can’t.”

“How is he?”

“He’s good, calmer then you, anyways. Now get your ass in your pants, this wedding won’t wait forever.”

“Whatever man…” Zach responded as he pulled his pants on, “are Tori and Cody ready?”

“Last I looked all the others, the Lesbos and the dude with the other best man was almost ready which is good since we start in 15 Zach,” Gabe said as he stood up, “I should get ready, are you cool?”

“What, yeah I’m cool, see you up there.”

“Yeah man, after you walk up the aisle like a pussy,” Gabe said laughing as Zach gave him a push.

“Bitch, I should have made you walk me down the aisle.”

“Fuck that, I’ll leave that all to Tori dude.”

***

“He looks so handsome,” Shaun said as Cody started walking down the aisle dressed in a Tux and holding a large deep-red velvet pillow with to ring on it.

“Yeah he is you have a great kid,” Aaron said standing next to Shaun at the altar.

“The Codyster going to be a heart breaker Bro,” Gabe added from his side of the altar.

“That I really don’t want to think about,” Shaun said as he frowned looking at Cody.

They watched as Cody reached the altar and gave a ring to Aaron and Gabe then as Molly and Rachel came up the altar just like Gabe and Aaron had just before Cody. “Zach ready?” Gabe asked when Holly stopped next to him as Molly stood next to Aaron.

“Tori got him under control,” She answered with a smile.

Gabe response was cut short when the door opened and Zach and Tori walked through them. Tori was dressed in a light blue dress with white flower in her hair and hands, right beside her being given away was Zach, wearing a white Tux as he was led down the aisle, his eyes glued to Shaun and when Gabe looked Shaun’s were focused on Zach. Even when Tori let go of Zach and gave him a kiss he eyes never let go of Shaun’s.

Once Zach reached Shaun and they took each other’s hands the minster started, “we are gathered here today before each other and God to witness the pledging and union of two hearts. Shaun Anderson and Zach Michaels,” the Minster said gesturing to the two men each in turn.

Gabe listened as the Minster talked just looking at the way the two men looked at each other until the Minster asked the two men to speak.

“They have each have chosen to say a few words as they exchange rings,” the Minster told those watching before turning to Shaun.

Shaun took a deep breath before he began, never taking his eyes off Zach, “You were a friend, someone I knew through my brother, someone I taught to surf, and that’s really surfing and a really board. Someone caring, someone brave enough to take care of his family, someone courageous enough to be independent and still know when to ask for help. Someone like you Zach, someone I can give my heart too forever,” Shaun finished as he squeezed Zach’s hand before he turned to Aaron to take the ring from him, “I hope to spend the rest of my life with you,” Shaun said as he slid the gold ring on Zach’s finger.

After a moment the Minster turned to Zach and gestured for him to began, “I-I don’t think I can express how much you mean to me. You changed my life. You showed me what love can feel like and help me dream again. You supported me and had faith in me even when I didn’t have any in myself. You’re there, for me, for Cody. You’re my family,” Zach said as he broke eye contract to turn and take the ring from Gabe and took a deep breath lining the ring up with Shaun’s ring finger, “I love you and I want you in my family forever,” he finished as he slipped the ring on.

“(By the power vest in me by the church and those gathered here I now pronounce you wed and partners, you may now kiss each other.” 

Gabe couldn’t stop grinning as he brother and best friend kissed as husband and husband. Those in attendance cheered or just smiled or wept, some more than one.


End file.
